


Remember Me

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo crashes after a battle and is rescued by a woman who is living on her own. Can he know peace with her?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Remember Me pt. 1/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. They’re all theirs! The OC is mine, please no sue.

Warnings: AU, OC, Sap, angst (slight for now), lemon (eventually), het, slight language.

Rating: PG-13 on up as the series progresses.

Pairing: 2+OC eventually 2xOC

Timeline: Takes place between the time when Duo and Heero meet for the second time in Battle (Relena’s secret Revealed) and the assassination of the Alliance pacifist leaders.

Note: This came to me in a dream. And since it takes place before any true relationships were formed, I believe this could happen.

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Duo growled softly to himself as he flew through the air. ‘These OZ soldiers are a lot tougher than some of the others,’ he thought to himself with a grimace. He sliced through another two Aries, and then growled again as the remaining five suits got shots on him. He slashed through two of them, cutting them in half, and used the resulting explosions to cover him as he flew at another suit.

 

He cut that suit in half, and then was jerked around as another barrage hit him. Snarling angrily, he turned on the two remaining suits and flew at them. They separated and attacked him at different angles, hitting him multiple times. He slashed at one, cutting off its arm, but then looked over as another light began to flash. Cursing under his breath, he pushed a button and saw that his engines had been hit. Just as he realized this, the injured suit rammed into him, self-detonating. Duo cried out in pain as he was jerked hard in his seat, hitting his head against the back. The other suit fired at him repeatedly.

 

Duo tried to move his head, fighting the waves of blackness that washed over him as he looked out his static-filled view screens. Suddenly, he realized he was slowly falling, heading for the trees beneath him at a quickly increasing rate. The last suit continued to fire at him, determined to destroy him. Duo put the last of his strength and brought his right arm up and shot off his buster shield. The other pilot screamed as he was destroyed, but Duo barely heard it as he fell into the realms of unconsciousness while Deathscythe fell to the forested floor below.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jenna looked around her as she sat on her porch, enjoying the nice summer morning. She grinned as she watched her youngest cat, Angel, play stalker with an uncaring butterfly. He wiggled his butt and pounced, then went flying into the air as he chased the startled butterfly. She laughed and pet her other two cats, which were cuddling her and purring for attention. They closed their eyes as she caressed them, then jumped, startled as a loud explosion sounded off near them. Looking up and shading her eyes from the morning sun, Jenna saw with shock a mobile suit battle was going on not far from her house. She squinted as she focused on the suits and saw that about five Aries suits were attacking some suit she didn’t recognize. She watched as that number dropped to three in a few strokes and was amazed at the skill of the unknown suit’s pilot.

 

The remaining two barraged the unknown suit and it attacked one of them. She gasped in horror as the damaged Aries rammed into the suit and detonated. But, instead of destroying the suit, it just was damaged. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she watched it start to fall towards the forest. It lifted its arm and shot off some kind of shield, destroying the remaining Aries, and then crashed into the forest.

 

“The only possible way that suit could have survived would be if it was a….” she found herself saying in shock and then her eyes widened as the implications hit her. She grabbed the cats and put them into the house, then put on her shoes and started running towards where the unknown suit had crashed.

 

She came to the place where the suit had crashed and ran to it, climbing nimbly over the broken metal and smoldering pieces. She came to the cockpit and opened it, flinching away from the sparks that flew out at her as the cockpit door slid slowly open. She looked inside and saw the pilot slumped over in the seat. She saw the braid and thought with surprise that it was a girl, but as the light shone in she saw that the she was a he. She went over to him, carefully stepping over the loose wires and lifted the pilot’s head. She gasped in shock as she saw that the pilot was a young boy, 15 maybe a bit older. She quickly checked for a pulse and sighed in relief as she felt it beating weakly against her finger. She checked him over and saw that his injuries were serious, but not life threatening in any way.

 

She frowned and looked at the cockpit controls, trying to remember what her brother had taught her about mobile suits and saw what she was looking for. Bending down, she pulled up a circuit board and rerouted some of the burnt circuits then put it back in. She moved the young boy safely out of the seat, making sure he was secure on the ground next to the seat, and then sat down. She hit the power up button and closed her eyes, silently praying for it to work.

 

When the suit came alive around her, she squealed softly in relief, and then started getting the engines alive. She ignored the warning signals telling her the damage the suit had faced, knowing she would take care of it later. She slowly pushed the throttle forward and the suit began to float up until it was above the trees. She then piloted it towards where she lived and to an area that she knew would hide the suit from the Specials. She looked over at the young pilot and exclaimed softly in wonder, “Young one, how did you get involved in this bloody war?” She frowned and then focused on flying, hoping that she would be able to help him.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Remember Me pt. 2/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The boy isn’t mine. He belongs to some rich company that makes money off of his good …*whistles innocently*. The OC is mine (so are the cats) so no sue!!

Warnings: AU, OC, sap, slight language, het, slight angst, lemon (later)

Rating: it starts out mainly PG-13 then up to NC-17.

Pairing: 2+OC eventually 2xOC

Timeline: between episodes 5-7, after Duo and Heero met in battle the second time and before the death of the Alliance Pacifists.

Note: Since it occurs before any true relationships were really established, I believe this could have happened.

Feedback: much loved!

 

'thoughts'

 

Duo moaned softly as he returned to the conscious world slowly. He opened his eyes slightly and tried to look around, but he realized quickly that any fast movements were rewarded with pain and nausea. He tried to move his body and found, much to his surprise, that three small lumps blocked him. He opened his eyes more and saw in the dim light that three cats were sleeping around him. One cat, the biggest of the bunch, was a dark gray color with white patches on it and was lying out on his legs. The next one, slightly smaller and gray and white mixed, was close to his right side and curled up. The third small lump was a much smaller tabby.

 

As he turned his head to look at the smallest cat that was curled up near his shoulder, his violet eyes met with green sleepy eyes. They blinked at each other and then the cat yawned and stood up. It walked delicately over to Duo’s face and looked into the eyes of the injured pilot. It then bent its head in and started licking his face with a very rough tongue. Duo chuckled and turned his face, trying to avoid the probably necessary washing, but very painful one, and then brought a hand up and stopped the eager kitten. The kitten cuddled his hand, purring loudly, and then moved so that it was settled with its head on his shoulder.

 

Duo smiled softly as he saw the little one settle down, then looked down to see two more pairs of green eyes looking sleepily at him. He brought his other hand out and began to pet both cuddly cats at the same time without waking the sleeping furrball on his shoulder. He then looked around slowly at his surroundings. It was fairly dim because the shades were drawn over the two windows by his bed. The comforter was a plain deep green color and the walls looked to be a lighter shade of that color. He sniffed the air appreciatively, as he smelled something cooking and heard some soft music playing in the background. He then heard a voice singing with the music and knew that it didn’t belong to the actual recording. He tried to sit up and groaned as he felt both nausea and pain flood through him. He fell back down against the pillows and closed his eyes, swallowing down the bile that was threatening to come out. The kitten next to him purred and looked at him curiously then looked over at the doorway.

 

Duo looked over as well and saw a woman standing there with a tray. She looked at him and smiled gently, then brought the tray to the nightstand that he now saw next to his bed. He tried to sit up and help her, but she stopped him quickly, pushing him gently back to the bed. “You mustn’t move. You have a slight concussion and some bruising to your ribs. You must take it easy,” her soft voice said and he sighed, nodding as he lay back down. She smiled in understanding and then went over by the shades and opened them slowly so he could adjust to the influx of light.

 

He blinked a couple of times and then smiled as he looked out the newly revealed windows. Trees and sunshine were all he could see, and a light breeze blew in, wafting the smell of fresh air and pines at his face gently. He took a deep breath, and then groaned as his ribs protested the use. The young woman chuckled as she grabbed the bowl on the tray and a spoon and sat down on the edge of the bed he was on. He looked at her and then grimaced as she proceeded to feed him.

 

She chuckled softly as he avoided her try. “Young one, you need to eat and you shouldn’t push yourself to do that. Just this once, let me feed you,” she chided softly as she looked at him, an amused look on her face.

 

He glared at her. “Listen, lady. I don’t know if you are the enemy or not. You could have easily drugged this to get information out of me,” he snapped as he crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

 

She laughed softly. “About what? The mobile suit you pilot? The one that I piloted for you while you were unconscious and hid safely so the Specials and the Alliance forces don’t find it? Or about the people that you must work for on the colonies?” she asked teasingly, watching as his eyes widened in surprise as she spoke.

 

“My Gundam? You piloted my Gundam?!” he cried in slight fury and surprise. She laughed softly and nodded, smiling at him as she pushed him back down to the pillows. “How the hell did you know how to pilot it?” he asked as he watched her warily.

 

Her smiled slipped a bit, but then was on firmly again before she answered. “My...brother was a mobile suit pilot. He taught me a lot of stuff and then I looked more into it in my spare time,” she replied softly and then looked down, swallowing hard as she remembered the past. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at him and smiled. “Your suit is fairly similar to the other mobile suits, so it was reasonably easy to figure out,” she explained warmly and he grunted. He nodded and she smiled as she brought the spoonful to his now open lips. He took the mouthful in and chewed thoughtfully, the look on his face changing from reluctance to surprise again, and then swallowed.

 

“Man, this is good!!” he said enthusiastically and she laughed.

 

“Good, I’m glad you liked it. It is a stew my mother taught me.” Again, a flash of sadness passed over her face, but Duo ignored it as he ate everything she gave to him, mumbling in happiness. She smiled softly, and then looked up, a frown marring her gentle face. Duo also looked up and out the window she was looking out of, and heard the sound of a car coming down a gravel road. He moved to get up, but she stopped him. “Stay here. It is an OZ group. They must be searching for you. I will take care of them,” she ordered firmly and confidently. He started to protest, but her green eyes shot him a look and he stopped. He lay back down against the pillows and watched as she left the room, the cats following close behind her.

 

Jenna walked swiftly to the door and opened it to the OZ soldiers. She looked at them and asked softly, “Yes, how can I help you?”

 

The Lieutenant in front tilted his head in greeting to her before starting. “Ma’am, there was a battle not too far from here. We are wondering if we may search your home. The enemy may be hiding out here,” he explained softly and then smiled as the three overly cuddly cats cuddled her legs, watching them warily.

 

She frowned slightly and said softly and firmly, “No, you may not.”

 

They looked at her in surprise and he frowned. “Ma’am, this pilot may be dangerous. Your house is the only one within several kilometers of the battle scene. He may be here,” he insisted and one of the other soldiers moved forward, leering at her as he moved to move her out of the way.

 

She glared at the soldier and slapped his hand away. “I know there was a battle nearby. I saw it. I saw all suits get destroyed and that is why I don’t want anyone in my house. It is my right. Besides, my cousin is here and he is finally resting. He injured himself while trying to fix a piece of machinery in town. Now, please leave or I will call your superiors,” she retorted firmly, anger shining in her emerald eyes as she glared at the leering soldier.

 

The Lieutenant sighed and nodded. “Very well, ma’am. We shall leave you. Are you sure on what you saw?” he asked as he glared at the soldier. She nodded firmly, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched them. He nodded and then turned away. “Sorry to have disturbed you, ma’am.” She smiled at him and he smiled back, and then got back into the military jeep. She watched them as they drove off, and then sighed in relief.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The soldier that had been trying to get into the house asked snidely, “You don’t really believe that girl, do you?” The Lieutenant looked at him and then shook his head.

 

“We can’t do anything just yet. This is her private area. We need her permission to search it,” he explained softly, his brow furrowing as he thought.

 

The other soldier smirked slightly. ‘There is always a way to bend the rules,’ he thought to himself as they drove on.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jenna went back into the young man’s room and smirked as she saw him watching her warily. He looked over her shoulder, as if looking for the soldiers she knew he probably had heard out there. She sighed sadly that someone so young could be so wary of everyone. But then, this was indeed war. She sat down next to him and smiled softly. “No worries. They are gone,” she said reassuringly.

 

He looked at her skeptically. “And you don’t think they’ll be back?” he asked sarcastically and she sighed.

 

“Even if they do try to come back, they’d need me to let them search, and I am not in the mood to do that,” she explained flippantly and he grinned slightly. She grinned back and patted his hand. “You need to rest and heal, young one. I will be around if you need anything. Don’t hesitate to call for me,” she said softly as she got up. He grimaced at her, and then snuggled into his covers carefully. She tucked him in and smiled at him, then smirked as the three cats cuddled up to him.

 

He smiled as he looked at them, and then looked at her. “What are your names?” he asked softly as he searched her green eyes cautiously.

 

She smiled sadly at him, and then said as she pointed to each cat, who nuzzled her finger. “This one is Angel.” The tabby. “This one is Jessie.” The biggest gray cat. “And this is Dusty.” He smiled and then looked at her expectantly. She smiled back. “My name is Jenna.” He smiled at the name, and then nodded as his eyes drooped shut. She smiled, gathered the tray and utensils, and then left the room silently.

 

She dropped off her tray, and then went outside and down a nearly covered path. She walked for about five minutes and then came to an area that was nearly as wooded. The Gundam that the young boy had been piloting sat in the middle, covered in a weatherproof net. She walked carefully up to it and checked the diagnostics computer. She made a mental list of what she needed to repair, and then shut it down. She looked once more up at the Gundam, sighing sadly, then turned and walked back down the path she had just come down. She got back to the house and went over to the vidphone. Dialing a number swiftly, she waited a few minutes. Finally, “Hello? Yes, may I speak to Howard please? Tell him it is an old friend.”

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Remember Me pt. 3/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…they’re all theirs…no sue!

Warnings: AU, OC, sap, slight language, slight angst, lemon (later), het.

Rating: starts out PG-13 then goes up to NC-17

Pairing: 2+OC…eventually 2xOC

Timeline: between episodes 6-8

Note: since this takes place before any relationships were formed firmly between the bois, I believe this could have happened.

Feedback: as always, graciously accepted

 

Duo found that recovery was a very slow thing to endure as the days rolled along and he slowly got better. One day, Jenna came into his room, where he was reading some books she had lent him and playing with Dusty and Jessie, and smiled. “How would you like to get clean?” she asked as she sat down next to him.

 

He looked up at her with slight alarm and surprise, then cocked his eyebrow. “What do you mean?” he inquired as he looked at her and she smiled again.

 

“Well, it is a very nice day, and since you aren’t strong enough yet to take a shower, I figured I could wash your hair outside and give you a sponge bath,” she explained as she played with the two furry showoffs. He looked at her with suspicion and she laughed softly. “No young one, I won’t have you strip naked. You’ll wear a towel!” Duo smirked and nodded, and then she put her arm underneath his shoulders and helped him sit up slowly. He hissed as his ribs protested with sharp pain and she frowned. She helped him stand up, having him lean against her for support.

 

She kept her arm wrapped around his waist, supporting him as they walked slowly to the deck. Duo blinked a couple of times as they stepped out into the sun. He took a deep breath and sighed deeply, feeling himself relax in the peacefulness of nature as she helped him over towards a chair. It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining and all of nature reveling in the warmth. He looked over and saw a high chair, a basin with a rag, and a strange sponge-like thing next to it as well as some bottles. He saw on the chair a white towel and he smirked as she brought him to the chair. She smiled at him. “Young one, I will be inside getting the last things. Undress and put the towel on and I will be right back,” she instructed quietly as he sat down gingerly and he smiled up at her and nodded. She nodded back and headed back into the house to get the last things.

 

He slowly undressed, tossing the clothes onto the wooden deck and then slipped the towel onto his slender hips, tucking it in so it wouldn’t slip. For some odd reason, he didn’t feel too self-conscious about being nearly naked for a woman he barely knew. She brought that out in him he had noticed over these past few days, a sense of safety, comfort. She still didn’t know his name, but she never pushed for it. It was like she understood his need for secrecy. He felt bad on that part, but he knew for her safety, he should stay unidentifiable. Besides, they would never see each other again after he left, right? He frowned thoughtfully as a strange feeling washed over him at that thought.

 

She came out with two large metal pitchers and placed them down by the basin. She smiled at him again and he smiled back, taking in her warm smile that seemed to chase away all of the darkness of war that had been chasing him. She bent down slightly and grabbed the end of his braid and began to gently unravel it. He sighed as her fingers massaged his scalp when they got up there, combing out any big tangles. He still didn’t know what color her hair really was, since she always had it up in a bun, or how long it was. She grabbed one of the pitchers, then tipped his head back and poured the warm water on his head, wetting his thigh length chestnut hair. He moaned softly as the warm water also trickled down his back as it traveled to the earth through his hair. She grabbed one of the bottles and poured some of its contents into the palm of her hand, then lathered the soap and began to massage it into his hair, lathering it as she washed the locks. He moaned again in bliss as he felt all of his tension just evaporate as she cleaned his hair.

 

She combed through to the ends, then grabbed the pitcher again and tilted his head back so the shampoo/conditioner didn’t flood into his face as she rinsed out his hair. She grabbed the other pitcher and used some of it to finish rinsing his hair, then grabbed another towel that was nearby and toweled off his hair, then wrapped it up into the towel and grabbed the basin, which he saw was full of water. She grabbed the sponge-like thing and dipped it into the water, squeezing it out slightly, then grabbed one of the other bottles. She opened it and a gentle scent wafted to him on the wind.

 

He sniffed appreciatively and she laughed and held the bottle towards him, letting him smell the slightly musky scent. He grinned at her and she smiled and explained softly, “It’s for men. No fruity smells for you.” He laughed and nodded and she grinned as she squeezed some of the liquid onto the sponge. She lathered it up, then brought it over and began to wash his chest and body gently. He sighed as he relaxed under her gentle touch, noticing she avoided certain areas with disappointment, but then scolded himself silently. She was too old for him and nothing would ever come of something like that except sorrow, he told himself sternly and sadly. She washed between his toes, then grabbed the pitcher and rinsed his legs off. She then took the sponge and rinsed off his torso and arms, getting all of the musky soap off of him and leaving him feeling surprisingly male, as he smelled himself.

 

She grinned at him, then grabbed the towel out of his hair, combing out the tangles. She grabbed a comb and began to comb through his long hair and he sighed softly in bliss. She combed gently, stopping and working any knots with care. He opened his mouth to ask her how she knew how to take such care with long hair, then closed it as she separated it into three parts and began to braid it. Her nimble fingers had it plaited in a few seconds and he marveled at how tight it was. He had never gotten it that tight in years, not since…but he stopped those sad thoughts. She came around the front to face him and they smiled at each other. She stepped close to him and slid her arm under his arms and helped him up.

 

He hissed softly, but got up and they headed towards the house. He looked back at his clothes and she said softly, “I’m going to wash them for you. I’ll give you some of my clothes. We’re close enough in size.” He nodded and then realized that the towel hadn’t slipped from his hips. He looked down and saw her fingers holding the towel up and he chuckled. She looked at him, then at what he was looking at, then smirked at him and shrugged. She led him to a room that had a windowseat in it and took him to the seat. She sat him down and told him to stay put and then left the room. She came back soon with shorts, underwear, and a t-shirt. He looked at them and smiled as he saw how neutral they were and nodded. She smiled and left the room, saying that she was going to take care of some laundry, then get some lunch, so stay out of trouble. He chuckled softly as she left the room.

 

He got changed quickly, noting with delight how comfortable the clothes were. He sighed softly as he reveled in the feeling of clean he now had. He looked outside for a few minutes, then his eyes wandered curiously around the room. He then saw some pictures on a nearby wall. Getting up slowly, he went over to the wall and looked at the pictures. They looked familiar, so they were probably her family. He saw two girls in one picture and wondered who they were as he looked at them. He also saw two pictures of some guys, one dressed in a military uniform, the other in a priest’s outfit. He was so engrossed in the pictures that he didn’t hear her come back in. She saw him standing by her family’s photos and asked softly, “What are you looking at?”

 

He looked at her, startled, then nodded towards the pictures as she came up by him. “This your family?” he asked softly and she nodded sadly.

 

She pointed at the picture of the military boy, saying softly, “This is my brother Nathan. He was in the military for a long time. One of OZ’s best, right up there with Lt. Merquise. He was…” She sighed and blinked back tears, then continued, “Killed in a mission.” He nodded sadly and she smiled gently at him, then pointed at the priestly boy. “This is my other brother, Philip. His twin actually.” Duo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at this and she smiled at him, then turned back to the picture, swallowing hard. “He was killed, protecting some orphans from an Alliance attack on L3,” she explained, choking a bit on her tears. He put his hand on hers in sympathy and she patted it, then pointed at the picture of an older couple. “That’s my parents. They died right after my brother Philip was killed. Both of my brothers were killed fairly close together and it was too much for them. My dad died of a heart attack and my mother joined him two days later. They just couldn’t live without each other,” she murmured, swallowing hard again, fighting her bitter tears again as they welled up.

 

He watched her with sadness in his violet eyes, and then she pointed to the picture of the two girls. “That’s me and my sister, Andrea.” He blinked at her in surprise as she pointed at the heavier set girl when she said ‘me’. He looked at her in surprise, then looked her up and down in disbelief. She smiled at him as she said, “I’ve lost a lot of weight. Grief does that to you. My sister lives on L4 now, working with the Winner family on the environmental stations.” He nodded thoughtfully, noting the slightly bitter tilt her mouth took as she smiled. “Haven’t talked to her since the funeral of my parents. She must be successful,” she commented softly, pride showing on her face. Then, her face grew serious and she looked at him. “Young one, I hope that you never know such grief,” she murmured softly and then they both looked at the silent photos.

 

“Duo,” he said softly and she turned to him in slight surprise.

 

“Excuse me?” she asked softly and he looked at her, smiling gently.

 

“My name is Duo. Duo Maxwell,” he answered softly and a soft smile lit her face as they held gazes.

 

She extended her hand and they shook hands as she said, “Pleased to meet you, Duo Maxwell.” She smiled at him and he smiled back, nodding. They turned briefly back to the photos, then went out to the deck and had lunch, relaxing and telling each other about their pasts and about themselves.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Remember Me pt. 4/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I am only using them as my playthings. So no sue. The OCs are mine since, um, they came out of my head. Also, any lyrics don't belong to me and belong to their respective creators.

Warnings: AU, OC, sap, angst (not too bad), het lemon, masturbation.

Rating: NC-17 for sexual situations.

Pairings: 2+OC, 2xOC

Note: If you have a problem with hetero lemon, don't read on. Otherwise, thanks to all whom have been reading and encouraging me on this. You keep me writing.

Timeline: between episodes 6-8

Feedback: much loved, thanks!

 

_Lyrics not sung by Jenna_

 

Duo sighed in satisfaction as he walked up to the house that had been his haven for the past two weeks. He walked into the door and gave the customary caresses to the three cuddly cats. He looked around for Jenna, but instead of seeing her, found a note on the glass table. Picking it up, he smiled softly as he saw her gentle handwriting. He nodded when he read where she was, and then gently put the letter back down. Since she wasn't going to be back for awhile, he decided he could get himself cleaned up before she came home. He could then make up some dinner, just to keep her relaxed. He knew how hard she worked with him, helping him out and he wanted to repay her in some way.

 

He went upstairs, taking his shirt off as he went up the wood stairs towards his room and the upstairs bathroom. The cats followed him playfully, playing with his toes and feet as he walked up and into his room. He grabbed some of the clothes she had lent him from the chair by his bed, and then walked to his bathroom. He stripped down then unbraided his hair, combing through it with his fingers. He looked in the mirror and sighed as he removed the bandages around his ribs and shoulder. The bruises there had faded slowly, but they still were a reminder of what had happened. He smiled as he ran his hand lightly across his chest, sighing, as there was no pain. He stretched and winced slightly as his muscles protested slightly, but he grinned, as he knew the pain was less.

 

It was amazing really. One day, Jenna had taken him to another room and had him get on this table. She then had given him a massage. He sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered how her hands had firmly and tenderly massaged away his pain. It had hurt at first, and she had warned him about that, but she had been gentle. He had never known that such a touch could be possible.

 

As he got into the shower, he relived each of those times. She had given him a massage every other day this past week and he had seen how much his body had recovered. As the water poured down his body, washing away the dirt and grime as well as the stiffness, he remembered with a different light how her hands had felt on his body. So strong, yet gentle. It was almost like he could feel her kindness through her touch.

 

As he stood under the spray, he felt himself harden as he remembered. He never would admit it, but he had found himself longing for more of her touch. He wasn't sure if it was because of her kindness, or if it was something else. Since he had never felt anything like what he felt for her right now, he wasn't sure. Age was something that they both were thinking on, but he didn't know how old she was. He never asked and it was like they both didn't ask the other on that issue. Almost as if they were afraid to find out.

 

He moaned softly as he thought about her gentle touch, her sweet face, her tender smile, and then moved a hand down to that hard flesh that was now pulsing. Was it so wrong to long for someone, even when that person is older than you? He didn't think anymore as he touched himself, stroking that part of him that wanted to make her happy in a way that was more than intimate. As his passion rose, his head fell back into the spray of warm water that was cleansing him. He moaned again, then gasped as he came, releasing his passion all over the shower. He leaned against the wall of the shower and closed his eyes, whispering a name softly in longing. "Jenna."

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jenna came into the house, putting her keys on the table. She opened her mouth to call for Duo, but then heard the water in the shower going upstairs. She smiled and then snickered as she heard him moan. When was he going to stop acting like Herbal Essences was what those old commercials said? She snickered and then sighed, thinking about him. She blushed slightly as her thoughts went to other subjects about the young man she was taking care of. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about someone who was about seven years her younger, but it was like they had so much in common.

 

He was also probably one of the most honest and mature young man she had ever met. And for some reason, she felt safe and comfortable with him. She sighed again and let her thoughts drift to other things as she popped in a cd into her stereo. She smirked as the first song started. "This is a song for the broken hearted." She closed her eyes and sang along with the tune, taking her hair down and letting its golden curls flow down to her ass. She moved to the music, singing along as she let the sensual rhythms move her body.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Duo came out of the shower and dried himself off, toweling his hair slightly dry. He put on his shorts and then braided his hair. He then opened the door and padded softly out of the bathroom. He grinned as he heard some music playing, and then heard Jenna's voice sing along smoothly. He put his dirty clothes into his room, and then went downstairs silently, following the sound of the bass pumping. He went to the living room and then stopped in the doorway, staring in shock at the image before him.

 

Jenna danced to the song, her hands flowing up and down her body as she danced to the music. "It's my life it's now or never...and I wanna live forever...I just wanna live my life alone..." she sang as her hair flowed around her body. Duo's jaw dropped in shock as he watched her move, his eyes never leaving the hair that was moving with her like a second skin. She grinned as another song started and the bass pumped even more sensually. "Tonight we dance...I leave my life in your hands. We take the floor...nothing is forbidden anymore. Don't let the world dim my sights...don't let the moment pass us by. Nothing can stop us tonight," she sang along, her hands and body moving to the rhythm. Finally, Duo couldn't take it anymore and came up behind her.

 

He ran his hands down her sides, caressing them as he danced with her. She gasped in surprise then felt somehow that it was he. She turned her head slightly and grinned at him, then started grinding slowly with him, both of them letting the music move them. He moved his hands down her thighs, then up again, wrapping his arms around her slim waist as they moved to the music. She continued singing softly as they danced, both getting turned on by the other but not letting the other know. Soon, the song stopped and they leaned into each other, panting slightly from both exertion and desire.

 

A new song began and Jenna stiffened in his arms. He listened to the gentle piano, and then smiled as he turned her around. She looked at him slightly embarrassed, and then smiled gently as he held his hands out. She came in close to him, and then laid her head down on his shoulder as they began to slow dance. She softly sang in his ear, making the words take on even more meaning as she sang to him. "Some say love...it is a river...that drowns the tender reed. Some say love...it is a razor...that leaves your soul to bleed. Some say love...it is a hunger...an endless aching need. I say love...it is a flower...and you its only seed."

 

Duo closed his eyes as he held her close to him, tightening his arms around her waist as she sang and they danced. She tightened her own hold on him as the last part came on. "When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long. When you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong." Their holds on each other tightened, as if trying to both reassure and find that lost meaning. "Just remember in the winter...far beneath the winter snow...lies the seed that with the sun's love in the spring becomes...the rose." She held the last note, fading softly at the end and they stood still, holding each other gently.

 

Jenna sighed softly, and then looked over at the stereo in alarm as another song began to play. Swiftly, she strode over and hit the pause button on the stereo, silencing the music. She kept her back to him and didn't see him watching her. Her hand was still near the buttons as he came up behind her slightly. She stiffened as she heard him ask softly, "Why did you stop the music, Jenna?"

 

She turned her head slightly, but not enough for him to see the tears that were slowly sliding down her face. "You...had a long day. You need to get some rest and something to eat," she replied softly, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she spoke, breaking his heart at the sorrow within it.

 

His own eyes watered, longing to take away that pain that he could feel from her. "I'm fine. Why do you keep hiding, Jenna?" he asked softly as he went up closer to her, longing to touch her.

 

She said nothing and pulled her hair back up into its customary bun. She reached up and started to press the power button, but he stopped her. He laced his fingers with hers, and then started the song up again. Slowly, he turned her around as the soft piano and orchestral music began. Her eyes were down as she faced him and he brought a hand up and brought her eyes up to meet his.

 

_Look into my eyes_

_You will see_

_What you mean to me_

 

She looked into his eyes, tears staining her face as they looked at each other. She saw that he was crying as well, his eyes looking exactly like hers, lost and lonely, longing for the one who would take that pain away. They searched each other's eyes, and then slowly Duo moved forward, closing the distance between them. He caressed her cheek gently with a thumb, wiping away the tears there, and then brought his face closer to her own. He went slowly, leaving the option open for her to pull away, but she closed her eyes and leaned in close to him.

 

_Search your heart_

_Search your soul_

_And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

 

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly and uncertainly. She whimpered softly, and then pressed back on his lips, moving closer to him as he brought his hand down and pulled her closer to his body. She wrapped her free hand around his neck and they pressed desperately to each other, kissing tenderly and then, heatedly. They pulled back slightly, gasping for air, and searched each other's eyes again. She smiled gently at him, and he returned the smile, then brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of her hand gently. Her breath caught on a sob and she returned the gesture. Their lips met again, heatedly, and then Duo broke the kiss and scooped her up into his arms. She struggled briefly, then whimpered again as he grabbed her lips and carried her out of the living room as the music continued to play.

 

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true...everything I do...I do it for you._

 

He took her out of the room, then down the hall to her room. He opened the door with her help, moaning softly as she then kissed lightly down his neck, and then blinked in surprise. "Such a big bed for such a little thing," he commented softly and she hung her head. He kissed her gently, then carried her to the bed, laying her out on it with tenderness, and then began to kiss her again as he lay out on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed. He licked at her lips, asking for entry, and she opened them with a soft moan. He moaned himself as her sounds aroused him even more and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, caressing the inside as she did herself.

 

_Look into your heart_

_You will find_

_There's nothing there to hide._

 

She lightly ran her hands down his back, ending at his tight buttocks and squeezed them gently. He groaned and arched his back, pushing down into her hips as she took advantage of his reaction and licked down his neck. She flipped him over and continued down his neck, then sat up, panting as she looked into his darkening eyes. "Duo. We shouldn't. I'm much older than you," she whispered as she arched into his bold touch as he ran his hands up her thighs and front.

 

Duo moaned softly as he watched the sensual creature above him. "I don't care if you are 50 years older than me, Jenna. I know when I have found someone who knows what I am as well as I do. We both need each other. Can't we, just for a brief time, forget about the war, our pasts, and our ages?" he asked softly as he looked into her eyes.

 

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. "Duo..." she whispered softly, then leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her with passion and ran his hands up and took her hairclip out, setting her golden hair free to flow around them. They looked into each other's eyes again, and then brought their lips together in rising passion.

 

_Take me as I am_

_Take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

 

"Jenna...I've... never...with a girl," he mumbled quietly as she licked down his neck again, panting with uneven breath as she moved down his chest with her tongue.

 

She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Oh Duo, I wish I could say the same. But...let me please you first then," she replied softly as she caressed her hand down his chest, playing with his nipple as she went down. He groaned and arched into her touch and she leaned her head down, licking at the hardening nub lightly. She then sucked the hardening flesh into her mouth and sucked lightly on it, caressing her hands down his chest and sides, pressing her thighs into his hips and grinding into the heated bulge she felt there. He groaned louder, arching up into her touches, panting as he ran his hand up into her hair, tangling his fingers into the golden silk there as he pulled her closer to him. She tongued at the pert nipple in her mouth as she slipped her fingers inside of his shorts, then moved her mouth slowly to the other nipple. He moaned softly, his head tossing from side to side as her talented tongue and fingers drove him wild.

 

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for._

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true...everything I do...I do it for you._

 

She finally moved down, licking a path to his now pulsing arousal as she slipped his shorts down. He lifted his hips briefly to help her, then moaned and arched up as she licked at the tip of his dripping erection. She smiled sensuously at him then flicked her tongue out again, licking down the quivering member that was before her. He gasped and his hips bucked up, searching for more of that teasing touch. She leaned up and held his hips down, bringing her mouth up and taking in the tip into her mouth. She slowly took him into her mouth fully, causing him to cry out in passion as her moist mouth took him farther in.

 

She relaxed her jaw, swallowing his length, tonguing it as she began to slowly bob her head up and down. He moaned as he arched and bucked his body, thrusting into that warmth as she moved her hands down his thighs, caressing him. She looked up at him and smiled softly as he locked gazes with her, then deliberately hummed with the song. He gasped, arched, and then screamed as he released his seed into her mouth. She swallowed everything he gave, licking him clean as the aftershocks of his climax shook his frame. She moved up and kissed him heatedly, letting him taste his passion on her lips as she ran her hand down and undid the wet braid. She leaned up and looked at the hair as she combed her fingers through it. Duo did the same to her, combing through her hair tenderly.

 

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time...all the way yeah._

 

She looked into his eyes, and then brought her lips back to his. He flipped them over, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as he kissed her with rising passion. She moaned softly as he ran his hands slowly down her sides, down to the edge of her shirt. He slid his hands up under her shirt, and then removed it over her head. She leaned up and undid her bra, sliding it off slowly, her eyes down in shyness. He took her bra and tossed it aside, then looked at the flesh that was so far revealed with desire as he looked at her. "Oh Jenna," he whispered softly, and then caressed a hand reverently across her body.

 

She moaned softly and arched into his touch, panting as he awoke feelings she thought no one ever would awaken within her again. He brought his lips to one of her breasts, sucking on the nipple. She moaned again, whimpering in need as she arched further into his mouth, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair. As he suckled on her breast, he ran his hand down to the nest of curls at the junction of her thighs and caressed the wet mound there. She gasped and arched even more, opening her legs to him and he slid between them as he suckled on her nipple, tonguing it, and then moved his head to her other nipple. He pushed a finger into her and she cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips up as she ran her hands down and caressed his ass.

 

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more._

 

He moaned and looked up at her, bringing his lips back to her own in a fiery kiss. She kissed him hungrily, plundering his mouth as she pushed his hips closer to her, asking him without words for more. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, then looked down as he felt her slide a hand across his hip and take his reawakened erection gently. She guided him to her entrance, using her other hand to bring him closer until he was there. He looked back up at her and she nodded. He nodded slowly back at her, then moved up and pushed his head into her slowly, gasping softly at the feeling of her tightness.

 

She moaned softly and opened her legs even more for him, pumping him in assurance as he pushed in more. He panted with the effort of controlling himself as he pushed all the way into her, and then stopped. She clung to him, panting as well as she adjusted to him. "Duo...my god you feel so good," she whispered softly into his shoulder as they tried to control themselves. Duo groaned at this and leaned his head down, grabbing her lips in a soul-searing kiss. Slowly, she began to move her hips in small circles, thrusting him in and out. Soon, he began to set his own rhythm, thrusting into her with more confidence as he heard her moans for more.

 

_Yeah I would fight for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you_

_Yeah I'd die for you._

 

They moved as one, moving like they had danced, striving for the bliss that they felt was so near in each other's arms. Moans, gasps, and pants filled the room as they encouraged each other, pushing for more. Duo thrust hard into her, urged on by her cries as she thrust down onto him. They moved faster, and then screamed together as they fell over the edge. Jenna shuddered around him as he released his passion into her. They clung to each other as they rode out the waves of pleasure that crashed through them, then collapsed into each other, holding each other close as they relaxed, sated.

 

Duo leaned up and kissed her tenderly, drawing out the pleasure they had just shared. She returned the kiss with equal tenderness, then caressed his face when he leaned back, looking into her eyes. "That was incredible, Jenna," he murmured softly, and she smiled and nodded. He smiled back, then started, "Jenna...I...lo..." But she stopped him, putting a finger to his mouth and silencing him. He looked at her with confusion and she looked away.

 

"Don't say it, Duo. Or else, there will be too much we have to let go then," she explained softly, her voice choking with tears as she looked back at him. His own eyes misted over slightly, but he nodded in understanding. They held each other close again, this time in sorrow as well as the afterglow of making love. They made love several more times that night, but not once ever said what they wanted to say from their hearts, content only in being with each other.

 

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_Oh...I do it for you._

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Remember Me pt 5/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. No money to be seen (wish) SO no sue! The OCs are mine, ok? Ok.

Warnings: AU, OC, sap, lemon/lime, het, angst.

Rating: NC-17 again for sexual situations

Pairings: 2xOC

Note: Um…well, if you’re sticking with this so far, you won’t have to worry too much longer! Sorry for taking so long though, folks…it has been hellish!

Timeline: between episodes 6-8

Feedback: much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Duo sighed and wiped his forehead with his arm before refocusing on tightening the last bolt on Deathscythe. Finishing, he grunted in satisfaction as he closed the hatch on the terminal. He had a couple more repairs to do and then Deathscythe would be good as new. He smiled, and then frowned as he remembered that once that was done, he would be leaving. His eyes saddened for a minute as he thought about whom he was leaving. But then, he began to hide Deathscythe, immersing himself in that task in order to avoid those impossible dreams.

 

Once done, he double-checked to make sure everything was secure and hidden. Satisfied, he grabbed his shirt and made his way down the nearly covered path that led back to Jenna. He smiled softly as he remembered the day when she had brought him to Deathscythe the first time. It was before their relationship had changed. He had recovered enough that she felt he could handle his repairs and so had led him to the place where Deathscythe was. He remembered being amazed at how many of the repairs had been made and she had said that Duo could handle the crucial repairs.

 

Duo thought back on that and realized that that was when things started changing. Subtle at first, but then they had gone way beyond anything that resembled just friends. His smile grew slightly as he then remembered when she had brought him lunch two days ago. His breath became slightly uneven as he remembered making love to her in the cockpit of Deathscythe. The smell of her, her cries of passion as they moved together towards that Heaven that blinded them to the realities of who they were. He stopped and closed his eyes as he remembered her tender caress after every time they had made love, and the tears that had followed the caress. As he thought about it, two tears slowly traced their way down his face. He wiped them away and sighed, then began to walk again.

 

He came up the pathway, then stopped and leaned against a tree as he watched Jenna with a smirk. She was dressed in very short cutoff shorts and a sports bra. Her hair was up in a bun and a few long wisps of golden hair blew loosely in the wind as she weeded her flower gardens. He could see a slight sheen of sweat on her lightly tanned body and his smirk grew as he thought about other things they had done that caused the same result. Ever since that one night, they couldn’t get enough of each other, but it was also more Duo’s fault. He admitted to himself as his eyes traveled over her body as she stretched suddenly, that he was very curious. He wanted to learn as much as Jenna could teach. Not that she minded. He chuckled softly as he remembered her face when he had done one move on her. She had admitted that that was the first time that anyone had done that to her right. She had then said she’d had only two partners, so her experience was limited. She had started to apologize, but then Duo had stopped her, showing her that he didn’t care about anything but her.

 

Duo sighed softly as he watched her return to weeding. ‘Time for some stress relief,’ he thought to himself as he made his way silently behind her.

 

Jenna pulled out a couple more weeds, and then wiped her brow with her arm. ‘Duo should be getting back fairly soon. I’ll just finish this up and get cleaned up before he does,’ she thought to herself as she looked at the remainder of the short flower bed. She loosened up the dirt with her claw, and then scooted down a bit more. Suddenly, she felt the clip in her hair get removed and her hair tumble down her neck. She gasped in surprise and looked up in time to see two violet eyes twinkling in merriment before Duo grabbed her lips in a passionate kiss. She giggled softly into his mouth as she kissed him back, and then wrapped her arms carefully around his neck, careful not to touch him with her dirty hands. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his shirtless body as he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly, and then pulled back, breaking the kiss as she grinned at him.

 

“Duo, you silly boy! Surprise me a bit more, would ya!” she cried with a smirk and he snickered as he kissed her again. She pulled back and wiggled her dirt-encrusted fingers in his face. “Hon! I am very dirty at the moment!” she chided and he laced his grease stained fingers with hers.

 

“Well, so am I! And I’m going to make you even dirtier!” he declared with a wicked grin and she laughed. She shook her head, grinning at him, and then he pointed his finger in the air as he proclaimed suddenly, “But first, I need a drink! I am just DYING of thirst!” She laughed again, and then pointed at the lawn hose.

 

His eyes lit up and he jumped up, then ran over to the unsuspecting lawn equipment and turned it on. He drank long and slow from the steadily coming water and looked up to see Jenna watching him avidly. He flicked his tongue teasingly into the stream and her grin widened. Suddenly, he brought the hose down and put his thumb in the stream, directing a stream of the cold water directly at Jenna. She shrieked and giggled, then brought her arms up to protect herself. She got up quickly and ran at the laughing boy who was soaking her thoroughly. She tried to grab the hose from him, but he wrestled with her, both of them laughing hysterically as they got soaked. Soon though, she was able to wrestle it away from him, but by then it didn’t matter.

 

Duo grinned at Jenna, then closed the distance between them and started kissing her once more. Jenna moaned softly as she dropped the hose and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with rising passion. Slipping his hands under her bra, he began to play with her hardened nipples, causing her to gasp and arch into his touch.

 

Jenna ran her hands down Duo’s chest, caressing him lightly and causing him to shiver and moan in desire. She let her fingers caress inside the waistband of his pants, then unbuttoned them. Breaking the kiss, she looked at him with a big grin. “No underwear, Duo? My goodness, aren’t we getting anticipatory!” she cried and he chuckled and shrugged as he pulled her closer and let his hands drop to her barely covered ass.

 

“Well, you never know when we might want to play!” he purred with a grin and she laughed sexily. Grinning at him, she slowly pushed his pants down till they fell to the ground. Duo grinned and stepped out of them, then watched as Jenna slipped first her bra off, then her shorts. He moaned softly as he watched her run a hand enticingly up her body, smiling at him. Swallowing hard, Duo closed the distance again and a heated exchange of kisses, touches, and gasps of pleasure ensued. Soon, they were on the ground, bodies molding into one as Duo entered her and they began that climb to heaven’s peak once more.

 

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, they lay on the lawn, under a big oak tree. Jenna snuggled into Duo’s chest and shoulder as he tenderly caressed her arm that was across his chest. Sighing in contentment, Jenna smiled. But then, she looked into Duo’s eyes with a serious look on her face. “Duo, can I ask you something?” she asked quietly and he smiled.

 

“Sure hon. What’s up?” he asked as he ran his hand down her back gently.

 

Jenna sighed again and snuggled into him before asking softly, “Duo, after the war is done, what do you want to do?”

 

Duo’s eyebrows flew up in surprise, but then furrowed together in thought as he replied, “Well, I don’t know. I don’t even know if I’ll survive.”

 

She leaned up and looked anxiously into his eyes. “Don’t say that! You will survive,” she cried then bit her lower lip and lowered her head. “You are such a strong person, Duo. I know you’ll win,” she whispered softly.

 

Duo smiled sadly, then brought his hand up and caressed her face tenderly. Jenna looked up at him and he said softly, “I don’t know if I will make it. But, if I do…I’d want to spend the rest of my life here. With you.”

 

Jenna’s eyes filled with tears as they looked at each other. Then, with a slight sob, she leaned in, “Oh Duo!” and kissed him hard.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Lieutenant Brelow stood in the strategy room on his base as he watched the search results for the Gundam they had shot down four weeks ago. Frowning, he listened as the reports came in, still negative. Sighing, he thought about that girl who had blown them off. Looking down, he once again glanced at the profile he had found on her. Sister to a former OZ soldier who had died in combat five years ago. Frowning in thought, he fingered the pages, and then turned as someone called him.

 

Panting slightly, the soldier who had been with him that day they had met the girl came up and grinned, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he saluted. “Sir, we have picked up signals from that Gundam!” he reported breathlessly as the Lieutenant returned the salute.

 

Brelow focused on him as he snapped out, “Where?”

 

The soldier grinned again as he replied, “A quarter mile from sector B.”

 

Brelow’s eyes narrowed as he murmured, “Sector B? But that is…” Clamping his mouth in a firm line, he stared at the soldier. Finally, he snapped out, “Check to see if this is true and prepare a squadron. I’ll be going on this mission personally.” The soldier grinned again and snapped a salute, then walked briskly away. Brelow turned back to the profile and touched the picture of the girl. “You lied, but now, we have him,” he said quietly, dangerously as he then tossed her papers into the trash can.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Remember Me pt 6/6

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: I don’t own the sexy braided one. So don’t start! BUT! I do own the OCs. So myeh! ;P

Warnings: AU, OCs, angst, dark, sap, lime, violence, language, *sighs and cringes* death.

Rating: NC-17 for violence and content.

Pairing: 2xOC

Timeline: between episodes 6-8

Note: This is the end of this fic series. And no, there won’t be an epilogue. Thanks to everyone for keeping up with this.

Feedback: weeeeeeeeeell…

 

‘thoughts’

 

Duo slowly woke up in the early dawn. He frowned slightly in thought as he tried to figure out what was wrong as he turned towards the window. Stretching, he felt the semi-warm spot that Jenna had just been and frowned more. Opening his eyes, he saw Jenna standing by the window. A twinkle in her hand caught his eye as the rising sun hit whatever she was holding before she closed her hand. She sighed softly and looked briefly out the window, then placed the object down and looked over to the bed and her lover. Duo looked back at her and smiled softly as he patted the bed invitingly.

 

Returning the smile, Jenna padded over to the bed and slid under the covers, cuddling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as they snuggled in the early morning, neither saying what they wanted to.

 

Finally, Jenna murmured very softly, “Today’s the day.” Duo grunted a soft affirmative as he rubbed her back tenderly. She cuddled closer to him, trying her hardest not to cry as she whispered, “I wish you wouldn’t go.”

 

Sighing sadly, Duo replied tenderly, “We both knew this day would come. We can’t just forget who we are.” She sobbed slightly and hugged him tightly. Blinking back tears, Duo rubbed her back gently as he whispered softly, “The war must get taken care of before lives can be lived. But…” He looked down at her and brushed her tears away as he continued, “We can look to the hope of being together.” She looked up at him, her face and eyes shimmering with tears. He looked into her eyes, then leaned in. Their lips met in wordless need and they moved together as they made love for the final time.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Lt. Brelow stood with his hands behind his back as he silently watched his squadron prepare to attack the Gundam that had escaped them five weeks ago. He frowned as he remembered where they had found signs of their prey. His hands clenched into fists. ‘One would think family would be loyal,’ he thought darkly to himself as he thought of the woman who had lied. Even though her brother had been an OZ officer, she still had harbored the enemy. Looking over as he heard some cursing, the lieutenant watched the officer that had both been with him that day and had informed him of the enemy. He frowned even more as the man cursed at his MS. ‘That one I will have to watch carefully,’ he thought to himself. He had specific orders from Lt. Zechs himself…no civilian loss. Just the enemy. Eyes narrowed, Lt. Brelow made a promise to watch that one.

 

Hearing a throat clearing behind him, he turned to see a nervous looking ensign. Smirking reassuringly, the lieutenant returned the salute. “Yes ensign? What is it?” he asked softly.

 

“Sir. All suits have been made ready and loaded. We await your orders,” the ensign reported as he stood stiffly before the lieutenant.

 

Smiling, the lieutenant said, “Excellent. Ready the men. We must go hunt for our prey.” The ensign nodded and saluted again. Turning back, Brelow watched with satisfaction as the soldiers assembled before him. ‘The greatest way for revenge is for her to watch him die,’ he thought in satisfaction. No civilian life…he could handle that.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jenna looked around the woods as they walked to the grove where the Gundam Deathscythe was. Sighing softly, she listened to the sounds of nature as they walked down the near invisible path. She smiled sadly, then looked over at the one whose hand her fingers were laced with. As if sensing her gaze, Duo turned his head and smiled at her. They looked into each other’s eyes for a brief moment, finding mirrors of their sadness, hope, and unspoken love. They looked ahead and came upon the grove with the hidden Gundam.

 

Silently, they took the protective mesh off of the suit. Duo then climbed up to the cockpit. Jenna stayed on the ground, watching him and crossing her fingers as Duo popped in the last repaired control board. Taking a deep breath, Duo did the sequence to start Deathscythe up. To their delight, it started right up and Duo stood it up.

 

Whooping in delight, Duo climbed down and swept a giggling Jenna into his arms. They hugged each other tightly, realizing that the time had come.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Lieutenant! We’ve detected a signal! It’s the Gundam!” The same nervous ensign ran to Brelow’s side as he told his report.

 

Brelow looked sharply at the youth and nodded. “Excellent. Tell the pilots to ready themselves and send them the coordinates. Is my suit ready?” he asked and the ensign nodded and saluted. Brelow returned the salute, then headed for his Aries.

 

Once inside, he got it started, then turned on his com. “All right men. We’re taking this Gundam down. No matter what.” His voice was soft, but confident. Unseen, all the pilots nodded sharply in acceptance. Suddenly, the doors opened and they one-by-one took flight, zeroing in on their target.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Jenna and Duo held each other for what seemed an eternity. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and smiled sadly. Her eyes filled with tears, but Duo leaned in and kissed the tears away. Holding her close, he whispered tenderly in her ear, “Thank you…my love.” She sobbed softly and buried her face into his shoulder as they held each other in sorrow.

 

Suddenly a beeping came from Deathscythe. Turning around in alarm, Duo whispered, “What the…” Looking up in horror, he saw two troops of Aries mobile suits flying towards their location. Cursing, he turned to Jenna and pushed her in the direction of the path, then ran to his Gundam.

 

“Duo!” Jenna cried out, then screamed as a barrage crashed around them.

 

“Get back to safety, Jenna!” Duo screamed, then powered up his scythe and launched into the air. Slicing through two suits swiftly, he looked down and saw, to his relief, that she was heading back to the house.

 

The battle went on, Duo keeping the upper hand, but at a cost. For every suit he destroyed, five shots got him. Soon, there was only a handful left, but by then, Duo was slowing.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Lt. Brelow watched the enemy in amazement. ‘200 suits…down to a handful. And all by one suit,’ he thought in a mixture of disgust and ironic awe. Suddenly, he heard a shout to the right of him and turned.

 

The soldier who had been with him that one day snarled in evil glee. “Time to pay, BITCH!” he screamed as he aimed his missile launcher. The lieutenant watched in horror as he saw the target. Cackling, the soldier fired a missile at Jenna’s house, where he had just seen Jenna run in.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Duo watched as if in slow motion as the missile flew towards the house he had come to call home. The house exploded and there was silence as Duo watched, shaking and wide-eyed. Softly, as he closed his eyes with tears in them, he whispered, “No…” Then, eyes filled with fury and anguish, he attacked, screaming, “NOOOOO!!”

 

The soldier turned in time to see Deathscythe come at him. Blinding fire swallowed his scream as his MS was cut in half and exploded. In blind fury, Duo destroyed the remaining soldiers before they could react.

 

Panting with his efforts, he then flew swiftly down to the burning building. Landing, he didn’t even wait to settle before tumbling out of the cockpit and running towards the wreckage. “Jennaaaa!” he screamed as he ran in and began searching for her frantically, searching through piles as he went, dodging any flames.

 

Suddenly, he gasped and stared in horror. Dusty, Jessie, and Angel lay together, dead, having been crushed by the debris. Tears rolled down his face as he wept for the three furry companions he had come to love. Taking their bodies gently over to a stable area, he then resumed his search for Jenna.

 

Running into the living room, he called for her as he searched. Suddenly, he heard a soft moan. Looking over at the area it had come, he saw a hand sticking out of a pile of debris. “Jenna!” he cried out as he ran over and began pulling beams and other debris off of her. His eyes wide as he fell to his knees next to her, Duo fought any tears that threatened as he gently put his arm under her shoulders. “Jenna…c’mon…don’t die on me! Hang on!” he whispered, his voice thick with tears as he gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up.

 

Moaning softly, Jenna turned her head slowly towards the sound of his voice. Cracking her eyes open, she whispered faintly, “Duo? You’re…here?”

 

Duo’s eyes widened slightly as he looked at her glazed ones. ‘No…I can’t lose her!’ he thought wildly as he held her closer to him before answering, “I’m here, sweet one. Now hold on. I’ll get you to a hospital and you’ll be just…fine.” His voice choked as he saw her smile slightly.

 

She coughed and then looked at him as a small trickle of blood rolled down her chin. She smiled again as she replied faintly, “Duo. I know I am dying.” He let out a slight sob as he held her and she slowly lifted a hand and caressed his tear-stained face. Softly, she said, “Duo…don’t give up. Keep fighting and move on. Please…don’t forget me.”

 

Duo kissed her, whispering brokenly, “I could never forget you, my love.”

 

Her face lit up at this and she caressed his face again. Dropping her hand, she fished, with great difficulty, around in her jeans pocket and pulled out a necklace. Finding his hand, she laced their fingers together, threading the necklace between them. Duo brought their hands up and looked at the necklace. It was a gold chain with a heart intertwined with a rose. He looked at her as she whispered even more faintly, “I want you…to have this. A symbol of my…love.” She smiled up at him one last time as she said on her final breath, “I love you…Duo.” Her eyes closed as her head rolled to the side. Duo stared for a minute at her peaceful face. Slowly, he brought her close, shaking. Then, throwing his head back, he screamed in anguish and despair, grief and sorrow shaking his body as he sobbed, holding the broken body of the woman he loved.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The rain fell in a gentle mist, soaking the young man in black as he stood before four mounds of dirt. White gardenias and roses were clenched in his hand as he stared hollowly at the four graves, face wet with tears and rain. Closing his eyes in anguish, he remembered her soft laugh, her pale green eyes, her gentle touch and smile.

 

“Don’t forget me…I love you…Duo.” Her words echoed through his head as he slowly put the flowers on the biggest grave. Her grave.

 

Standing up, his hand came up and threaded with the necklace he now wore. Softly, he whispered a vow. “I will never forget, my love.”

 

Turning as he heard a mission come in from Deathscythe, Duo slowly and resolutely walked back to his Gundam. Seeing what his mission was, he sent his acceptance, then prepared for take-off. First, he knew he would have to hook up with Howard to get repairs.

 

His mind went into autopilot as he finished his pre-flight, but his gaze never left the four mounds. As the rain began to fall harder, he took off. As he left the ones he had lost behind, he softly made another vow.

 

“Never again.”

 

Owari

 


End file.
